


Dente-de-leão

by Vanuzia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fofo, Luffy sendo Luffy, M/M, Malu - Freeform, Marco precisa relaxar, Menção Portgas D. Ace/Masked Deuce, Relacionamento estabelecido, Universo Alternativo - Canon Divergente, a autora não se arrepende de nada, abraço, carinho, o Canon será o que eu quiser que seja
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzia/pseuds/Vanuzia
Summary: "No entanto, quando braços que se esticaram além do humanamente possível o envolveram e ele os encarou, curioso por um milésimo de segundo, milésimo esse que fez com que um corpo quente se chocasse fortemente contra o seu, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, grunhindo de dor, foi quando Marco decidiu que ele estava ficando fora de circulação por algumas horas. Começando agora."
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 9





	Dente-de-leão

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, minha primeira fic. Não está muito boa, mas gostei do resultado final.
> 
> Eu só queria algo fofo com Marco e Luffy. 
> 
> Não betado.
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Como Haruta está?

— A condição do comandante Haruta é estável, comandante Marco. A maioria dos cortes foi superficial e o braço quebrado já foi engessado. Em cerca de um mês, o gesso será removido.

Marco agradeceu a Bacardi e observou a mulher ruiva se distanciar rapidamente, agarrando um pobre coitado da 11° divisão e habilmente rasgando sua camisa com uma mão enquanto com a outra ela já tinha álcool e algodão para desinfetar o machucado. O homem olhou atordoado, como se não tivesse percebido a bala que passou raspando em sua cintura.

_Conte com suas irmãs para saberem de ferimentos que nem mesmo você sabia que tinha._

Marco sorriu, mentalmente verificando se ele não tinha algum dano, até que percebeu que era um esforço desnecessário - sua Akuma no Mi o curaria de qualquer problema e se por algum acaso houvesse alguma lesão residual, Bacardi o teria atacado no momento em que Marco a chamou, em busca de atualizações sobre o estado de Haruta. Mesmo assim, ele suavemente mexeu as pernas, braços esticados acima da cabeça enquanto preguiçosamente se alongava. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Nenhuma lesão encontrada, mas, oh, suas costas estalaram e Marco piscou atordoado com o súbito alívio que o percorreu. Ele ergueu os ombros, os jogando para trás e de novo, tentando aliviar a tensão acumulada. Guerras não lhe faziam bem e suas costas fariam questão de lembrá-lo disso pelos próximos dias.

Um braço cercou seu pescoço e Marco parou o vai e vem de seus ombros, dando a oportunidade perfeita para o invasor se colar ao seu lado.

— Você devia relaxar, mamãe. — O tom de Thatch era de zombaria. Marco deu um tapa em sua mão, virando-se para olhá-lo. Thatch sorria divertido, mãos levantadas de forma apaziguadora. — Todos estão bem e recebendo cuidados médicos. Haruta já está saltando alegremente por aí e Sunset soltou o verbo com qualquer um que tentou desobedecer suas ordens. Ela até misturou os três idiomas!

Marco ergueu as sobrancelhas, comentando secamente:

— Ser fluente em três idiomas torna o vocabulário dela bastante amplo.

Thatch riu e Marco balançou a cabeça, um sorriso nos lábios. Ele esquadrinhou a área, olhos varrendo rapidamente seus irmãos e irmãs e as linhas imaginárias que separavam as tripulações piratas ali presentes. Bem, nem todas. Os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha estavam em todo lugar, passando de um bando a outro, completamente à vontade tanto com os Barba Branca, quanto com os Piratas Kid e Coração. Eles nunca foram o tipo que parecem gostar de limites, de qualquer forma, Marco pensou, observando Usopp gargalhando até às lágrimas junto com alguns Piratas do Coração. Ele tinha bandagens da cabeça aos pés, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta de dor quando recebeu um tapa nas costas. Marco bufou, divertido.

— Kaido e Big Mom juntos é algo que nunca mais quero ver. Vou ter pesadelos pelo resto da minha vida — Thatch comenta casualmente e Marco acena em concordância. Um já é ruim, dois é um inferno completo.

Tudo isso por causa de um novato que é um imã para problemas.

Quando os Piratas do Barba Branca finalmente chegaram a Wano, a guerra já estava em pleno andamento. Por motivos que um Barba Branca jamais esquecerá, enquanto Big Mom, ao lado de Kaido, lutava contra os piratas da Pior Geração, os Piratas Big Mom batalhavam para não sucumbir perante as corrente traiçoeiras de Wano. Quando eles quase alcançaram seu objetivo, Marco fez sua entrada triunfal e os mandou de volta ao início.

— Foi hilário — um Thatch sem fôlego, com sangue escorrendo da cabeça e braço esquerdo, havia lhe dito mais tarde. — Eles ficaram sem reação quando caíram, olhando para o topo da cachoeira. Então eles notaram que estávamos lá e foi como se as portas do inferno se abrissem. Mas valeu a pena: temos fotos.

Marco, claro, já havia solicitado suas cópias. Boas lembranças devem ser guardadas com carinho. No futuro, quando lutasse contra um Big Mom, ele mostraria as fotos, relembrando os velhos tempos. Isso geraria reações interessantes, Marco tinha certeza.

Todos parecem bem, Marco concluiu após terminar de verificar a área. Acomodados no chão da florestas ou em troncos de árvores, os piratas descansavam o máximo possível enquanto ainda estavam em alerta - lutar lado a lado não torna as pessoas amigas, por mais que exista alguém que discorde disso -, buscando recuperar a força perdida durante a guerra que durou a noite toda. Marco procurava um lugar confortável para si ao lado de sua família, sentindo a necessidade urgente de fechar os olhos.

Prova de que ele não estava apto para ficar ali em pé foi Thatch se aproximar e Marco não notar sua chegada. Ele tinha certeza que Thatch não tentou ser cauteloso, estando exausto demais para pregar uma peça, o que significava que a guarda de Marco estava baixa. Ou então ele simplesmente estava acostumado com a presença de seu irmão, não reagindo ao som de seus passos como normalmente faria com um estranho. Mas Marco estava cansado, a mente nublada de sono e o estômago cheio - não exatamente um bom estado para se ter um raciocínio lógico tão simples.

No entanto, quando braços que se esticaram além do humanamente possível o envolveram e ele os encarou, curioso por um milésimo de segundo, milésimo esse que fez com que um corpo quente se chocasse fortemente contra o seu, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, grunhindo de dor, foi quando Marco decidiu que ele estava ficando fora de circulação por algumas horas. _Começando agora._

— Tomn onside efidxe — Luffy murmurou, a boca cheia de carne. Seu chapéu de palha inseparável estava pendurado em seu pescoço por uma corda, cabelos negros rebeldes fazendo cócegas na clavícula de Marco. Como Usopp, ele tinha bandagens em todo corpo. Marco ouviu Chopper gritando o nome de Luffy e Sunset falando alguma coisa que soou desagradável em um idioma desconhecido. Então ele olhou para baixo e grandes olhos de obsidiana o olharam de volta e todo som ao seu redor desapareceu. Havia apenas a respiração de Marco e o mastigar rítmico de Luffy. E talvez o som de seu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido, Marco não tinha certeza.

— Engula antes de falar, idiota. — Marco segurou as coxas de Luffy, erguendo-o um pouco mais. Enterrando o rosto no cabelo desgrenhado, ele respirou profundamente. Luffy cheirava a sangue, suor, mar, aventura e liberdade. Marco quase gemeu quando sentiu todos os seus músculos tensos relaxarem de uma só vez. Ele amava o cheiro de Luffy, por mais que nunca fosse admitir, nem sobre tortura.

Ele ouviu quando Luffy engoliu a comida em sua boca, suas mãos agarrando a camisa de Marco, usando-a para se livrar da gordura em seus dedos. Marco murmurou um "pare com isso" que foi prontamente ignorado enquanto Luffy enterrava o rosto em seu peito, virando de um lado para o outro, agora limpando sua boca e bochechas. Marco concentrou um pouco de Haki na ponta de seus dedos e beliscou a coxa de Luffy. Luffy não parou, mas soltou um leve "shishishishi", largando a camisa de Marco e colocando os braços ao redor de seu esqueço. Luffy então ergueu o rosto e Marco sentiu todo o ar se esvair de seus pulmões com o enorme sorriso que ele estampava, olhos alegres e carinhosos o olhando tão profundamente que por um momento - ou dois ou três, quem sabe quatro ou cinco, julguem-no - Marco se esqueceu de que Luffy não era o responsável por fazer a terra girar, o mar ser belo, o sangue circular em suas veias. Que ele não era o dono de todas as estrelas no céu, apesar de todas elas se reunirem alegremente nas íris de seus olhos. Que a Lua era orgulhosa e etérea no céu, mas amorosa e sorridente em sua bochecha. Que o Sol não invejava seu sorriso, sabendo que ele, uma mera estrela em chamas, nunca conseguiria transmitir tanto ardor e paixão e volatilidade, não importava quantas vezes ele nascesse. Que Marco precisava respirar ar, oxigênio e nitrogênio e outros gases, não sangue, suor, mar, aventura e liberdade.

Por isso Marco respirou profundamente, devagar, seus lábios se contorcendo e abrindo-se em um sorriso estúpido.

— Tava com saudades, Abacaxi.

Simples assim, qualquer ar que Marco reunião se foi, mas o sorriso se recusou a sair, em vez disso crescendo mais ainda. Ele puxou Luffy para mais perto, colando seus peitos o máximo possível, o rosto novamente em seu cabelo. Um abafado "também" foi dito e Marco começou a andar em direção a floresta, Luffy ainda em seus braços.

— Eu preciso dormir um pouco — Marco disse.

— Hmm? Oh, ok. Também estou cansado. — Distraidamente, Luffy balançava suas pernas, confiando totalmente em Marco para se manter erguido no ar.

— Como estão seus ferimentos? — Marco fazia movimentos circulares com seu polegares nas coxas enfaixadas, atento a qualquer sinal de desconforto. Luffy escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, um bocejo saindo de seus lábios.

— Bem. Já comi muita carne e bebi leite. Agora só preciso dormir e ficarei completamente curado.

Marco revirou os olhos.

— Você sabe que não é assim que funciona, certo? — Mas já era tarde: o corpo de Luffy ficou mole e ele soltou um ronco suave, adormecido. — Não sei nem como você estava acordado, em primeiro lugar.

Murmurando para si mesmo, Marco sumiu em meio a um emaranhado de árvores.

Atrás dele, Thatch ainda estava paralisado, olhos esbugalhados. Lentamente, ele levou a palma da mão até o peito, dedos afundando na camisa branca, apertando a carne na região onde seu coração acelerado batia.

Ele puxou uma respiração bruscamente.

— Isso foi…

Vista se materializou ao seu lado esquerdo, um lenço secando pequenas lágrimas que escorriam em suas bochechas.

— A coisa mais adorável que já vimos desde que Ace ficou bêbado e se declarou para Deuce, quase chorando quando ele disse que já estava com alguém e então abrindo um sorriso enorme quando Deuce lhe explicou que os dois estavam juntos ia fazer um ano.

Os dois ignoraram o sonoro "Cale-se!" de Deuce. Ace, felizmente para o bem estar físico de Marco, roncava com o rosto coberto de comida ao lado de Yamato.

De repente, Thatch deu um pulo assustado, olhos agora arregalados de horror, um barulho sufocado saindo do fundo de sua garganta.

— Não se preocupe. — Haruta se materializou ao seu lado direito, sorriso malicioso no rosto e um dial alaranjado na mão esquerda. A direita tinha uma grossa camada de gesso, cortesia de Citron. — Eu tirei fotos. Muitas.

Thatch sentiu um sorriso rastejar em seu rosto. Olhando ao redor, ele viu vários de seus irmãos e irmãs encarando Haruta, olhos brilhantes. Outros devolveram o sorriso de Thatch, dials em suas mãos.

Izo, elegantemente sentado ao lado de O-Kiku, abriu seu leque, escondendo seu próprio sorriso.

— Eu gravei — ele cantarolou.

Thatch não conseguiu se impedir de gargalhar.

— Pessoal, lembrem-se de darem as melhores para Marco. Guardem uma especial para Oyaji, tirem cópias de todas as outras. Tantas quanto possível. Izo, me mostre esse vídeo, _por favor_.

**Author's Note:**

> Piratas Kid e Coração: que po**a é essa?!
> 
> Piratas do Chapéu de Palha *olhar confuso*: o quê? 
> 
> Piratas Kid e Coração *furiosos*: vocês estão cegos?! Não viram seu capitão e a Fênix? 
> 
> Piratas do Chapéu de Palha *olhar vazio*: sim, e daí? 
> 
> Piratas Kid e Coração *respirando profundamente*: deixa pra lá.
> 
> Próximo a eles
> 
> Piratas do Barba Branca *sussurrando*: deveríamos espiar? 
> 
> Pirata A: só uma olhadinha não faz mal a ninguém. 
> 
> Pirata B: umas fotinhas também não. 
> 
> Pirata C: comandante Marco vai nós punir se ele nós pegar. 
> 
> Thacth e Haruta *sorrindo maliciosamente*: se ele nós pegar, o que não vai acontecer. Vamos.


End file.
